


We'll Be Alright This Time

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as usual, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "How do you manage to keep all of the ichor off of you? I'm practically soaked in it," Alec complained, looking down at his clothes with a frown."Darling, I'm centuries old. You think I would have made it this long if I hadn't come up with a way to keep nasty fluids off of my outfits?"





	We'll Be Alright This Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am, so naturally I decided to write a cliché malec fic. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

"My feet are killing me," Magnus said, leaning further into Alec as they walked side by side through the park, heading home after a long and unexpected fight with some demons. "These boots were not made for kicking demons in the face."

Alec wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and let a smile spread across his face. The attack had actually been a rush, a welcome change after weeks of paperwork. Between Valentine's death and the investigations that were still happening since the Clave caught word of Malachi's betrayal, he had been stuck behind his desk most days. He had missed the thrill of fighting, and even more, the pride that accompanied winning.

"How do you manage to keep all of the ichor off of you? I'm practically soaked in it," Alec complained, looking down at his clothes with a frown. He had actually tried to look decent that night, partly because he was still secretly trying to make up for everything that had gone wrong between him and Magnus, and partly because he wanted to see the look on his boyfriend's face. The whole thing hadn't been for naught, seeing as Magnus' jaw dropped the second he opened the door, but now the outfit was ruined, covered in blood and slime and other unappealing substances.

"Darling, I'm centuries old. You think I would have made it this long if I hadn't come up with a way to keep nasty fluids off of my outfits?" Magnus seemed genuinely offended that Alec would think otherwise, and Alec shook his head fondly.

They walked in silence for a while, letting the cool air rush over their skin as they went, until they came upon another couple, who were dancing to a song that Alec was sure he had heard on the radio at least a couple times in the loft. It was one of the few that he actually liked. They stopped to watch for a few seconds, and before Alec had a chance to protest, Magnus had taken off his boots, throwing them on the ground beside them, and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, his eyes lit up in a way that was so hopeful Alec didn't even think to say no.

He slid his hand into Magnus' and let himself be pulled in, their bodies suddenly so close that they were sharing air. He wrapped his arms around the back of his Magnus' neck and grinned, letting his boyfriend sway him back and forth. He wasn't the best dancer by any means, but there was something about it that made him feel free, especially with Magnus.

"I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect. I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight." Alec whisper-sung the words, pressing his forehead to Magnus' and he realized that the feeling in his chest in that moment was something that just over a month ago he never thought he would be able to experience.

_Absolute, undeniable love and affection._

Every cell in Alec's body yearned to touch Magnus', to push together until there was no distance anymore. Every look, every touch, every laugh, and every  _breath_  that came from Magnus was enough to set his entire world on fire, all-consuming and unforgiving.

And when Magnus leaned forward and kissed him with a sincerity that he had never felt from anyone else in his entire life, he knew that the man in front of him was it. Magnus was the person who would set his life aflame in the most breathtaking way possible.

He was all in.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
